


Variations on a Theme

by reginahalliwell



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 The Map of Moments, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Haylijah drabbles set during and after "The Map of Moments."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Wake the Baby

He thrust again, Hayley’s back arched, and she bent even further against the coffee table. She strained against him, her blood singing, her heart pounding, her belly tightening. She could feel her release quickening within her, but didn’t want it to end. 

Elijah’s strong hands held her, gentle but firm fingers pressing into her skin as they unleashed every pent up feeling they had long yearned to express to one another. 

He panted, his hips moving against Hayley’s, their combined rhythm so natural but so new. He hoped they would get to do this again, but he would cherish every moment just in case.

As they both got closer, vampire and hybrid ears turned towards the doorway abruptly. A small cry rang out through the house, Hope’s tiny voice stopping their motions as she began to wail.

Hayley looked up at Elijah, the two of them still joined, and grinned apologetically, the mood put on hold. He nodded, lust fading from his eyes as (fatherly?) concern and understanding took its place. 

“Go,” he said, the promise of more lingering in his gaze. She grabbed his discarded button-down and shrugged it on, running up the stairs to care for her daughter. He would be waiting.


	2. Don't Make a Sound

“Do it,” she begged, her body twisting and grinding to meet his. 

“No, this is enough,” he argued, his brow clenched in pleasure at the movements of their joined bodies.

“It’s never enough,” she responded, their eyes meeting. He saw the love there, and the lust. There was desperation, too, a fear that this was their only chance, that once it was over she would go honor her vows to Jackson, forsaking all this.

She bared her neck to him again, her thighs bent around his back, holding him in place inside her. “Please,” she asked, and something in her eyes made all the difference.

It wasn’t about the darkness in him, or the violence. When he leaned in and drank from her neck, he felt no rage inside himself, no desire to kill or maim or otherwise prove himself a monster. As her warm blood filled his mouth, her muscles clenched around him in ecstasy, and he let himself go.

When the storm inside them both had calmed, he started to speak, and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She placed a slender finger over his swollen lips and hushed him, then replaced it with her mouth, quieting him with a kiss.


	3. Knowing Me, Knowing You

They ended up on the floor. The table escapades had only lasted so long before the couch became a more attractive surface, and then a slight miscalculation of force landed them both on the rug beside it, the table pushed out of the way.

As they both came down from their high, Hayley pushed her hair out of her sweaty face, tucking some wayward strands behind her ears. 

Elijah’s chest bore similar indications of their activities, sweat beading across his pectorals, his stomach rising and falling quickly as he struggled to catch his breath. Hayley smiled and shifted her weight slightly, shivering as he pulled her close. 

Despite what had just happened, or perhaps because of it, the touch of his skin on hers sent shivers through her, her spine tingling. 

When Hayley glanced up at his face, his eyes met hers. He was watching her, gauging her response. 

She smiled, a flicker of lust awakening in her again so quickly. She leaned down to kiss him, enjoying the puzzled expression on his face as he tried to figure her out. 

“What?” she asked. “Did you think this would be awkward?”


	4. Wardrobe Malfunctions

He was always so poised, so composed and dignified. Or at least, he tried to be. 

Hayley had thankfully not destroyed his shirt when she removed it, though in the heat of the moment, it had been tossed aside and was now hopelessly wrinkled. He placed his arms through the sleeves and was attempting to smooth the fabric as he buttoned it up.

He wasn’t succeeding. 

A laugh sounded through the room and he looked up to see Hayley, completely dressed once again, looking as though nothing had happened. She had even tamed her hair a bit.

She looked him up and down, seeing the state of disarray his clothing was in. His trousers seemed fine overall, though they looked a little rumpled and she had the sneaking suspicion there may be some strains in the fabric around the seams or the zipper where, in their haste, Elijah had neglected to remove them fully before entering her.

His shirt was much worse, the sleeves rolled up messily at the elbow, as if he had given up on making them look right again. The fabric would need to be ironed before he could show himself in public. And he would need to look in a mirror to get that perfect Windsor knot in his tie redone. 

Not that it mattered.

There was no one besides Hope there to see him in this state, and she certainly wouldn’t care. 

But the best part, the reason Hayley had laughed, was his hair. Elijah had sex hair. Tousled, messy, scruffy sex hair. She laughed again as she stroked his face lightly, fingering the stubble developing on his cheeks and chin, seeing the swelling from their kisses on his mouth. She leaned in to kiss him gently, then leaned back and ran her fingers through his hair, savoring the image of a disheveled Elijah in front of her.

“You should have wardrobe malfunctions more often,” she said, turning to walk up the stairs and check on Hope.


	5. If Wishes Were Kisses

“Don’t say it,” she warned, tucking her head into the crook of his neck as they lay on the couch together. “I can’t hear that right now.”

He nodded, turning to kiss her hair. 

“Just tell me how happy we’re going to be together. Tell me that Klaus will be happy for us, for you and for me, and won’t stand in the way. Tell me that New Orleans will be safe again soon, and that I won’t have to give up my baby. Tell me I can have what I want.”

“I wish I could,” he said.

“I don’t want him,” she reinforced, breaking her own rule.

“I thought we weren’t talking about it,” he murmured, stroking her softly in his arms.

“I just need you to know that,” she said anyway. “You need to hear it.”

Elijah nodded again, certain in her feelings, knowing his own heart.

“I love you, Elijah.”

“I know. And Hayley,” he started, “I will always love you. I will always protect you. But right now, you have to protect your daughter. Hope is all that matters.”

“I know. I wish it weren’t this way.”

“Maybe one day our wishes will come true,” he suggested. “But for now,” he started, “you have to—“

“No,” she interrupted. “Don’t say it.” She couldn’t hear the words aloud, that would make it real. Right now, she just wanted to be here, in Elijah’s arms, with her baby safe and asleep upstairs, not a care in the world.


	6. Once More, With Feeling

They tiptoed upstairs, clothes in hand, trying not to wake Hope. At Elijah’s room, he paused, and Hayley turned to look at him. 

“No,” she said, puzzled. “With me.”

“I wouldn’t presume…” he began, and she smirked. 

“But I would,” she countered, grabbing his hand and pulling him firmly towards her door. 

Inside, he laid his folded clothes on the chair by her vanity, noticing for the first time how easily she had settled into this makeshift home. 

“Don’t you think we should—“ he began, about to suggest they separate to spare them both even more heartache.

“I think that we’re going to have to go back to New Orleans soon, and until then, we’re taking full advantage of our privacy,” she said, a glint in her eye.

He nodded, smiling. Still not sure this was advisable, Elijah’s feelings quickly subsided in favor of a stirring in his groin. 

“That’s what I thought,” Hayley mused, seeing the evidence of his arousal.

He reached for her tentatively, unsure of their rapport. She leaned into his touch, pressing her body against his. The tension broke, and he pulled her closer, kissing her with no less fervor than before. 

She walked them back towards her bed, and when he began to lower her down to the mattress, she broke the embrace with a smile and placed a hand on his chest, now on his other side. 

“I was thinking this time, you could let me do the work.” Hayley grinned, gently pushing Elijah down onto the bed and moving to straddle him. His hands reached to caress her sides and then settled on her hips, his eyes looking up at her in wonder. 

“Let’s make the most of this time, then, shall we?” he suggested, as she bent to kiss him.


	7. Restraint and Release

His eyes met hers, and they didn’t need to speak. Their barely controlled feelings for each other had been more than obvious and had overcome their inhibitions lately, but they hadn’t really, until this moment, been able to freely express their affection for one another. 

All the rapture of Elijah’s touch was visible in her gaze, and for Elijah the sight of Hayley in his arms was enough to break him. 

Hayley felt trapped in her own body as he held her against the bookcase, over the coffee table, on the couch, down to the floor…like she wanted to burst out of her skin and mingle with Elijah and be nowhere and everywhere all at once. 

They grasped for each other desperately, hands wandering quickly, slowly as they cherished each new discovery, quickly again as they feared the moment would pass and be irretrievable. 

Time had slowed to the point where each moment lingered, where Hayley felt more than she ever had. Maybe it was because this was the first time she had slept with anyone since becoming a hybrid, maybe since her death she had a new appreciation for life affirmation, or maybe it was just that Elijah set her skin aflame with desire.

And that this had been a long time coming. So long. 

She knew how long she had felt something for him, and she expected it had been even longer for him, that his care and protection for her had long ago turned to love and desire. 

She felt the beginnings of her orgasm deep within her, felt the cramping and tingling in her toes as she strained against him in pleasurable agony, wanting—needing to feel that unfettered joy. He was in similar anguish, wanting both to prolong their coupling as long as possible and find the immediate release he wanted to share with her.

He restrained himself, letting her set the pace, feeling her quicken their movements to speed them both towards their mutual satisfaction. Elijah grinned. Hayley was definitely the more impulsive of the two, choosing to act in the moment to achieve what she wanted. But then, he knew that already. If not for his own restraint in their interactions since their first meeting, things might have gone much differently.


	8. Midnight Musings

The initial excitement had passed, but both Hayley and Elijah could not deny that their impulsive actions had only fanned the flames. This was clearly not something that they could just get out of their systems before Hayley married Jackson.

Elijah led her upstairs, and they settled into his bed with little fanfare, the intimacy of the act so thrilling even following their downstairs antics. He held her close, his body still warm from all the excitement, hers still awake with arousal, but exhausted from the emotional weight it carried.

Under the covers, she turned to him to stroke his cheek, a little stubble appearing on his chin. His hand curved up her back, holding her close as they kissed softly. Their initial movements had been so hurried, violent, abrupt. Desperate. In the wake of her confession about marrying Jackson, there was no other choice but to act so impulsively.

Here, in the darkness, with just the two of them in the room, it was easy to let it all fall away. She was in love with this man, this sophisticated gentleman whose tongue was doing very ungentlemanly things to her neck right now. 

She wanted moments like the ones downstairs, quick and dirty and hard, and she wanted moments like this too, where she could savor every movement of his fingers, every stroke of his tongue. 

She wanted the sex, and the love, and the intimacy. She wanted him, and a thousand more nights like this with him. 

Elijah had lived so long, and her immortal life was so new, but for the first time since she had turned, Hayley really thought about what it would mean to live forever, her daughter the only child of the truly immortal Original hybrid, her lover the eldest Original vampire, herself a hybrid standing by their sides. She could have a million more moments like this one. 

But that wasn’t the reality she lived in. Hopefully she could have more time enjoying her perfect Elijah and her fantasy world before she had to return to it. She would just have to figure out how to go back, when she knew how much she would be missing.


	9. Shelving

The shelves behind her dug into Hayley’s back, the thinness of her shirt barely dulling the imprint of the wood into her skin. It was a nice contrast to the hardness of Elijah’s body in front of her, around her, under her. He was everywhere, and she could feel every place their bodies touched. 

Behind her, a book fell down from its shelf, rattled by the force of them as Elijah shoved her against the wall. His mouth was on her neck immediately, kissing her all over and stroking her with his tongue. He could have bit her just then and she might have come apart against him with no further stimulation, but it was exquisite even without blood sharing. She leaned her head away as his mouth worked her into a frenzy, their hands touching each other, desperate to map the uncharted parts of each other’s bodies. 

Hayley groaned as Elijah’s hands stroked her neck, breasts, waist, down to her hips where her legs were wrapped around his body. He moved to help her shirt off, and she undid his tie at the same time.

Her shirt was off before she knew it, his fast hands making short work of it, and then his was off too, leaving his chest bared to her hungry eyes, and she was down to her bra. Her skin was already glistening with sweat from the fervor of their movements, and she could hear the quickening of his breath as his excitement got the better of him. 

The top of a book spine poked into her shoulder blade as he thrust against her, and they both groaned in restrained pleasure. They were both too desperate to let this build-up go on much longer. After all, the few kisses they had shared had never been as satisfying as this already was, and both of them knew it would have to mean so much more.


	10. Breathless

He thrust into her once, leaning down to kiss her neck and her collarbones, and then she could feel his mouth on first one breast then another over her bra. Her stomach tightened as his fingers lightly grazed over it and his lips dusted her skin with kisses.

She groaned, wishing the moment could last forever. But Elijah carried on, and she was swept away in sensation. Her thighs gripped him, keeping him between her legs, and were he not an original vampire, her strength might have bruised him. Actually, most of their activities of the past few minutes would have been damaging to either of them were they both not supernatural. 

Hayley clenched around him, and he groaned in response. How had they gone so long without doing this? When Elijah had wandered in while she was taking a bath, and she had stood up and bared herself to him confrontationally, he filed that mental image away and had been revisiting it ever since. 

He had wondered when he would get to see her again, and this time hopefully under more favorable circumstances. Desperately fucking before she married her werewolf ally hardly fell into that category, but it would have to do. It was still the most exquisite experience of Elijah’s many years. 

They had done this dance for so long, had shared stolen glances, charged silences, double entendres, and more recently, explicit feelings voiced against all hope. Their kisses had always been restrained, knowing that neither of them could risk the backlash of their common relation. Maybe one day Klaus would give them his blessing, but in the meantime all they had was not-so-secret sex downstairs from Hayley’s miracle baby.

When they returned to wishing and hoping and secret glances, it was these moments Elijah would treasure. He would never forget the feeling of being inside Hayley, seeing the ecstasy play out on her face as he brought her pleasure. 

He continued thrusting, wondering what she was thinking, whether she was filing these moments away as well, mentally preparing for being married to a man she didn’t love and sacrificing one—he hoped—she did.

He kissed her, their mouths nipping and licking at each other, and moved a hand down to where they met, thrilled to hear her cry out in response to his attentions. She moved a hand up to his neck, holding his face to hers as they moved together. She cried out louder than she intended, then bit his lip as he groaned into her mouth. 

“Hayley, I—” he broke off, grunting. 

“Me too,” she said breathlessly.


End file.
